Gwen  An Outtake of Daddy's Little Princess
by Curls4ever
Summary: And she finally had found the last piece to make it complete. Daddy Harry.


Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

She was sitting on her mother's lap and rocking to the music. Her uncle Ronny had some sort of birthday and now they were celebrating in this big castle. She loved it here, behind every corner was an adventure hiding, waiting to be found. If her mum would let her out of her sight, just once. Oh, the things she could do. Sigh. She giggled when her mother kissed her hair, she always did that.

She loved watching uncle Ronny dance with auntie Mia. She looked like a princess in the long dress.

When they stopped dancing, she looked around the hall, there were people walking through the big doors. She gasped.

''What is it, honey?'' Her Mummy asked quietly near her ear.

There he was. The one her Granny had talked about.

She always loved to hear stories and she was lucky to have so many willing readers at home. It was when her Granny had read her the story about 'Arielle', a red-haired princess, when she got confused. She never had thought about it before. She asked her Granny why she didn't have a Daddy like Arielle. Granny had smiled sadly before answering.

''You have to wait for your Daddy a bit, but once you found him, he will be the best Daddy a little girl can ever have. He will be strong and handsome. He will love you and your Mummy with all his heart. He will protect you from all the bad in the world.''

''Gwen find him? Mummy loose him? Mummy forgot where?''

''Yes, but a good, brave girl like you will find him one day. For you and your Mummy.''

Since then she was always looking, but she didn't leave the burrow often.

She remembered the first time her family took her to this big street, all these people there and they had so many hair colours. She didn't know that was possible. She thought everyone had red hair. But she hadn't been there for a long time. They had left the burrow and where now living here. She had no idea why, she missed the gnomes and the butterflys in the garden and helping Gramps with the chickens. She didn't like being inside all day and she wasn't allowed to leave on her own.

So she decided to look for her Daddy instead, so many new people, he must be here somewhere. But like the ones at the busy street or the hospital, they were all so mean.

They looked evil and said naughty words. They were mean to her Mummy. She had asked her uncle Ronny for help, he knew the people here, right? He was bighead boy or something. He told her that the only one good enough for her Mummy would be a brave warrior or king.

So once again she looked and looked, but none fit.

Till now!

It was him, he had to be!

''Mummy, a king, 'ook.'' She pointed her little finger towards the door.

He had nighttime hair and his clothes looked like uncle Billys. Not one of those robes guys, the meanies. Uncle Ronny was bringing himover to her. Yes! Thank you, uncle Ron.

''Mummy, he come.'' She was bouncing in her lap.

''Shh, honey, keep still.'' Her Mummy tried to calm her.

She watched him eagerly, eyes never leaving his face. He poked uncle Ron, huh?

Now he was rolling his eyes, that looked funny. She giggled.

''Since your uncle is incapable, I am Harry and you are?''

''Me Gwen.'' She said clear but quiet. ''A pleasure.'' He wiggled his fingers and a second later there was a white lily in his hands, he gave it to her. ''Oooo, dank yuu.'' It was so pretty.

He gave her a flower, that was a sign, he was her Daddy and wanted to be found. Now if only she could stop her Mummy from acting so funny, she thought while walking to her Granny.

''Can you do me a favour, princess?'' He called her princess.

''Yeah.'' She breathed and nodded excitingly. He smiled again and shrugged out of his leather jacket. ''Can you hold that, while I dance with your mummy?''

''Kay, Hawwy.'' He gave her the jacket, it was warm and smelled so nice, like sunshine and grass and broomsticks. He smiled warmly at her, just like uncle Percy did, before tucking her in at night.

But why did she have to sound so small? She knew his name was Harry not Hawwy. Urgh. Pout.

He twirled her Mummy around and she laughed. Gwen squealed and grinned at her Granny, who smiled back. Harry was really nice, he brought drinks for them, like uncle Ron did for auntie Mia.

She didn't like it, when he left, but maybe he was tired from all the dancing?

She thought about him, while her family was busy talking about grown-up stuff.

''Mummy?'' She looked up to her. ''Yes? What do you want?''

''Hawwy be Daddy?'' Surely her Mummy had seen it. ''No, honey, Harry is not your Daddy.''

Huh? Why not? Didn't he want Gwen? ''Why? Evewyone has Daddy, I want a Daddy.'' She sniffed and big tears were rolling down her cheeks. She tried not to cry, big girls don't cry and she was a big girl already. She got a big hug, but that wasn't what she wanted.

She heard his voice, but she didn't want him to see her tears, so she hid on her mothers shoulder.

Chocolate? She had to move, before he thought she didn't want any. She nodded as fast as she could. ''You too, right?''

''I'm not really a chocolate fan.'' Oh, Mummy. She rolled her eyes. ''Sweet godric, that's possible.'' Harry was really shocked and Gwen giggled. Daddy Harry leaned closer and looked around to see if people were listening in, he then warned her. ''Don't ever let my Uncle Remus hear you saying that, or else...'' Gwen gasped and hugged her Mummy tighter. ''Mummy not say. Gwen pwomise.'' He was already protecting her. Great.

Her mother sat her down and he was back already.

''So two lovely sweet milk-chocolate puddings.'' He announced cheerily. ''Yippie.'' She said happily, reaching for the spoon. ''And one plain poor strawberry pudding.'' He gave her Mummy the yucky looking pink stuff. She giggled, she and Daddy Harry had chocolate.

''Mummy, Gwen done.'' She wiggled to get away from the napkin.

''Want to go and play with the other kids? I'm sure you will like Rose.'' Rose? A new flower for her?

She nodded and skipped around the table, she stood infront of Harry and when he stood up, she grabbed his hand happily. ''Great, this way.''

She walked next to him, turning his hand this way and that. It was big, but soft and warm. She loved that. She smiled over her shoulder at her mum. She was sure that Harry was Daddy, she would make Mummy see that. Gwen needed to find him, because her mum had lost him and now she couldn't see him. Silly Mummy.

She looked back up at him and snuggled closer. So warm.

''Tired, Princess?'' She nodded happily, he called her princess, again!

He picked her up easily and put her on his hip, his strong arm keeping her in place. So warm, so safe.

Rose was really fun to play with. The first child she had met, that wanted to play and was allowed.

''Look, your mum and my Harry are coming back from dancing. Come on.'' She ran over to them so Gwen followed quickly. My Harry? No. No. No.

She went to her mum and told her about the baby that was sleeping in the cot, near their newly built plushie village. Rose was talking really fast, so she looked over and growled. Her Harry was stroking her hair, not even looking at Gwen. ''Rosie, come on time for bed.'' Her mother called from somewhere. ''Ugh, wanna come with me, Gwen? Mummy won't mind if we have a sleepover.'' ''NO!'' She turned away from her. Not with you, you Daddy-Stealer. A tear was rolling down her cheek. Harry didn't need Gwen. He already had a daughter.

''-my sister.'' Huh? She peeked at him, Rose was gone so she asked. ''Sissy?'' Gwen looked at Harry confused. He nodded. ''Rosie is my sister.'' Not baby? Better ask again. ''Rosie your sissy, not baby?''

''Yes, I don't have a child.'' Gwen clapped her hands happily and climbed down from her mothers lap and toddled over to Harry. ''Up!'' She fisted her hands to show him what she wanted.

She didn't have to move much, before she was sitting perfectly in his lap. A perfect match.

Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she told him her great idea.

''Gwen be your baby. You be Gwens Daddy.''

Harry chuckled. ''It's not that easy, Princess. Something like that needs lots and lots of time.''

''How long?''

''You have to be at least three years old.'' He showed her three fingers. ''Mummy? How old Gwen?'' She hoped she was three already. ''You are only one.''

Sniff. Only one. But that is soooo long.

Her Granny had told her to wake her mum, but she was being sleepy.

''But Mummy, Hawwy is here.'' Giggles. Her Mummy had fallen out of bed, right on her bum. Giggles.

She followed her mum along the corridor into one of the many rooms this big castle had.

''Rosie!'' She went over and they played just like yesterday, till she had to leave with her mum.

She was bored when her mum talked to the green looking lady and went to one of the portraits, before Rose was suddenly standing next to her. Her finger pressed to her lips and she pointed to the two adults.

''-fault, Harry is such an ass. He should take responsibility. Not flirt with you all evening, he is mine.'' She gasped. Oh, no she really didn't like the green lady one bit.

''My mum.'' Rose whispered, when they were greeting each other. She couldn't stop the giggles when she tried to make a courtsey. Gwen was only one, but she could do better.

Rose whispered again. ''Want to show her how it's really done? On the count of three?'' She giggled, thanks to Daddy Harry she knew how many three was. ''Yes.'' She whispered back.

Rose grabbed her hand and they stood infront of her and when Rose tapped three times with her finger in Gwens hand they did the perfect courtsey. At the same time. Only a second later they got the giggles and ran down the corridor. The green-pink lady had looked like uncle Percy, that one time when he ate the pastry from uncle Fred with U-NO-POO inside.

Rosies mum was really nice, too. She allowed them to stay together, so she could introduce Rosie to her family, which she was doing now, it would take quite some time, she had a big family.

And she finally had found the last piece to make it complete. Daddy Harry.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
